


I can't handle change [FANVID]

by The_Resurrection_3D



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: Short sadboi!Varian edit for your sadboi!Varian needs.





	I can't handle change [FANVID]

Decided to try posting a video here on ao3, because why not. A few months old at this point but still by far my personal favorite edit of the year.

  * Song: that one part of 'I Can't Handle Change' by Roar that everyone edits with
  * Media: Tangled: The Series  
  * Chara: Varian
  * Coloring: [CertifiedGeek](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl38R4x3Qzg3i64UNTANmfQ) (who you should definitely check out if you're into cartoon edits, _especially_ SVTFOE)
  * Program Used: Sony Vegas Pro 14 



Feel free to [like/reblog this on Tumblr](https://the-resurrection-3d.tumblr.com/post/173150593921/hd-please-sorry-if-the-quality-isnt-great-i-had) or[ view on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh01mo7nal1/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)!

Happy holidays!


End file.
